Muddled Minds and Many Mushrooms
by sachi-sama
Summary: Shinra gets paid with drugs from a seedy patient of his. Of course, he HAS to drag Izaya, Shizu-chan, and Dota-chin down with him. Rated M for drug use, foul language, and smut. Two-shot, Shizaya!
1. Chapter 1

_And here's a fluffy one-shot like I promised! (With extra stuff…)The story is mine, the characters are not... (At least until I build my machine. Muahahaha.) Enjoy~!_

_Muddled Minds and Many Mushrooms_

You know that boring period toward the end of class in which time starts to slow down? You know, like Father Time himself is the only thing in front of you and leaving the fucking classroom? That's what time frame I am currently in.

I'm in... Math I think. At least there's a bunch of numbers on the board. I'm not going to lie; I fucking hate Math. It's as monotonous as it is pathetic. And I really hate boring things.

Dota-chin is sitting near me. We have this class together, and though we're not necessarily _friends_, we do have a mutual understanding. He gets me, and I get him. Or at least he doesn't meddle in my affairs. Which, to me, is a big bonus for him. He's not really fun to hang around with on a regular basis though. He doesn't get mad or...well anything enough. He's like a wet blanket that decided to get up one day and go to school. An attractive one though.

He looks at me with questioning eyes, and I realize I was staring. Dota-chin never really says much to me; our eyes do the talking. I wink at him and smirk. He frowns. Then I shift my eyes toward the clock and pout. He nods, and pretends his fingers are a gun and he's pulling the trigger. I laugh. Then I'm broken from our wordless conversation by a vibration in my pocket.

_[Are you guys not out yet? Meet us on the roof for lunch!]_

It's a message from Shinra. Ah, my weird little nerd friend. I respond to his message.

_[Stuck in Math. Dota-chin is trying to make a pass at me.]_

A moment later, my phone is buzzing again.

_[Shizuo read that one over my shoulder. He says there's no way.]_

I pout at the screen. Shizu-chan is so mean sometimes. Of course, I've devoted my life to making his every breath a living Hell, but it's out of love! Well...ok, it's out of my desire to be obnoxious but at least we have fun together.

_[Shizu-chan is just jealous that he's out there while Dota-chin is eye fucking me.]_

Finally, the teacher announces that class is over and I practically jump on my desk with joy. Dota-chin walks over and points to my phone.

"Ah, it's Shinra. He wants us to go to the roof for lunch today." I explain.

We only eat on the roof when there's something important to talk about. We try not to risk it too much since last time. (I had put a 'I love gay sex' sticker on Shizu-chan, and he tried to throw me off the roof after some guy asked for his number.) Still, it was worth the bruises I'd received.

"Wonder what's up." he responds. I shrug, and my phone buzzes again. I'm well aware that Dota-chin is looking over my shoulder.

_[Seriously, Izaya... He's trying to break my phone! Keep your love life with Kadota to yourself!]_

I laugh and Dota-chin sighs.

"Izaya, we have no love life." he informs me.

"Like you wouldn't fuck me." I nudge him playfully.

"I never said that. It just wouldn't be love." he grins.

Man, my friends are great.

Dota-chin and I arrive to the roof to see Shizu-chan and Shinra sitting toward the edge. 'Our spot', we like to call it. I run over with my lunch box, Dota-chin close behind. We're still playfully bickering over who would fuck who.

"I'm telling you, I'd never let you be on top!" I tell him as I sit beside Shizu-chan. The brute glares at me because his mouth is too full to say anything.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be on top of me." Dota-chin remarks, poking my forehead.

"You guys are so weird." Shinra laughs.

My favorite blonde shovels more food in his mouth, not making eye contact with me. Now this just won't do.

"Shizu-chan, have you ever seen a show called 'Pokémon'?" I ask him sweetly. He looks at me, confused.

"The fuck?" he says. Such class, my monster has. (Yoda kicks ass.)

"See, my little sisters were watching it the other day, and I became enthralled by it. I was wondering what's inside the Poké balls." I say.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he huffs.

"You remind me of the one that sits there and snores. Snorlax, I think is what his name is. Perhaps you could tell me what's in your Poké ball?"

"Izayyyaaaaaaaa~" he growls, snapping his chopstick in half.

"Izaya, don't start today! I need both of you to be civil!" Shinra whines, holding out an extra set of sticks for the brute.

"It was an honest question!" I pout. Dota-chin actually laughs. All eyes turn to him.

"Sorry, I was just imagining Shizuo as a Snorlax." he admits, still chuckling.

"Dota-chin watches Pokémon? Oh, I'm in love~!" I sing, throwing my arms over my head in mock passion.

Dota-chin laughs and continues eating. Shinra is fiddling with something in his pocket, not looking at any of us. Shizu-chan...is _glaring _at Dota-chin.

Eh? Did I miss something? Maybe the two were in a tiff over something?

He catches my stare and flushes, continuing his meal.

I'm officially confused. Damn monster always confuses me.

"Anyway guys, I need to talk to you about something..." Shinra says suddenly. I stop staring at the brute and turn my crimson gaze to the spectacled teen.

"Yes, Shinra~?" I ask him nicely. Shizuo directs another glare at me.

"Um...Well, you know how I work with some questionable people sometimes..." he says quietly.

Yes, we all know that. Shinra did underground work for anyone who needed a doctor and couldn't afford to go to one. Also, he dealt with the gang members in our school who couldn't let their parents know of their double lives. The little doctor was making quite a name for himself. I had already met some of his patients personally. They seemed nice enough.

"I treated a guy last week who couldn't pay me right away. He got stabbed, so I helped him out. It was really shallow so I just did a few stitches. Anyway, he paid me today but...I didn't get paid with money..." Shinra continues.

Shizu-chan cocks an eyebrow and Dota-chin immediately looks at me, knowing of my mind. He's got good instincts.

"Hahaha~! Shinra got a little action as payment? What will your headless wifey say?" I giggle.

"Gah! Izaya! It's not like that and you know it!" he wails, blushing furiously.

"Damn perverted flea." Shizu-chan huffs.

"Stupid protozoan." I counter.

"Guys! Anyway, he gave me these..." Shinra holds up a small baggie of what looks like chocolate.

"How is that payment?" Dota-chin asks. "It looks like chocolate."

"Eh, well it is...It's what's _in _the chocolate that is my payment." the doctor grins sheepishly. My eyes widen.

"Drugs? You accepted drugs as a payment?" I ask incredulously.

Shizu-chan glances at me in surprise before he looks back to Shinra.

"W-Well, yeah...But it's just shrooms! They're chocolate covered! I've got about $200 worth here..."

"Good luck with that." I grin, shoving ootoro in my mouth. The spectacled man looks at me pleadingly.

"Izaya, I was hoping you'd do them with me! Seeing as how you've been high before..." he whines.

Dota-chin and Shizu-chan look at me very alarmed. I'm actually kind of pleased they care about me so much.

"Yeah, once. And it wasn't by choice. One of your little gang friends drugged me." I reminded him stiffly.

One of the older patients Shinra was treating had a cup of tea in his hands when I went over to see what the doctor was up to. I asked Shinra if I could make a cup of tea too. Foolishly, I left my cup beside the questionable man, unattended. When I came back, he watched me like a hawk as I sipped the beverage. Everything got really fuzzy for a while, and when I was sober, Shinra was apologizing to me repeatedly.

Damn man tried to rape me. Luckily, Celty had been there. She scared the guy so bad, he almost ran off the ledge of the apartment balcony.

"I said I was sorry about that! Besides, just be glad he didn't get in your pants because his blood test was HIV positive!" Shinra informs me.

This time, the look of concern is clear on both Shizu-chan and Dota-chin's faces as they look over at me. I know my face resembles theirs, because I am shocked.

How close I had come to meeting an unfitting end for a God.

"I-I owe Celty a great debt..." I mutter, feeling my hands shake.

"Yes, you do. It was the date rape drug. Anyway, shrooms are safer than that stuff. I was actually hoping we could all do them together." Shinra says excitedly.

"Shrooms are still heavy if you've never been high before." Dota-chin says dryly. He knew random facts about things no one cared about. I know for a fact he's never been high before.

Shizu-chan is still looking at me like he thinks I'm about to burst into flames.

"First time for everything, right?" Shinra says happily. "Besides, I looked into it. No one has ever died doing shrooms. At least, I think...So, you guy's in?"

"I am." I say suddenly. I could feel the look I was getting from the brute, But, I needed to do this. I needed to get past what had happened with that guy from before.

"Me too." Dota-chin says, sending me a glance. Even if we're only acquaintances, he looks out for me.

"Shizuo? You in on this?" Shinra asks the monster, sending him a knowing smile. I know that smile too. We all knew that as soon as I said I was in, Shizu-chan would be too. He could never let me one-up him.

"Sure." he says stiffly, glancing at me again before he finishes his lunch in one gulp.

"The Snorlax can consume up to 5X its body weight to block the path of the Poké master." I comment in an announcer voice.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The cry of the Snorlax reduces small children to ashes and makes old women lose their teeth in fear."

And our chase begins.

* * *

I arrived at Shinra's a little late. I went home to get clothes. I knew if I was going to trip tonight, I wasn't going to attempt to walk home. Not after last time when I wasn't sober. If Shinra had any reservations about me staying at his place tonight, he could get over them.

"Izaya!" the doctor greeted, running toward me when I entered his dwelling. Shizu-chan and Dota-chin were at the kitchen table, drinking from mugs.

"Shinra." I smirk. I turned when I felt a presence behind me.

"Celty~! Just the woman I wanted to see!" I sang, dropping my bag as I took her gloved hand in mine. I leaned close to her and whispered near her...helmet.

"You saved my life. I'll make it up to you."

She stiffens and cocks her helmet to the side as she pulls out her only means of communication.

_[How?] _The PDA reads.

"I'll think of something." I purr. I can feel the glare directed toward me from Shinra. He gets so jealous of everyone else when it comes to Celty.

"Easy there, doc. I'm simply making a promise." I inform the spectacled man simply. "I'm assuming Celty knows of your drugs?"

"Yes! She doesn't approve, but she'll be here if things get bad." Shinra grins.

Somehow...I know that he's going to use this state to get into Celty's pants tonight. I shake the image from my head.

"Well, let's get this over with." I say as I take a seat beside Shizu-chan.

"Right!" Shinra pulls the baggie from his pocket and sits it on the middle of the table. "So who's first?'

They all eye the bag like it's full of explosives. I know why though. Shizu-chan has a weird sense of taste. He's afraid they'll taste bad. I remind myself that it's probably a good thing that they're chocolate covered.

Dota-chin is very logical. He knew drugs were bad (M'kay) and he was reluctant to break his childhood mantra of "Drug Free, Way To Be."

Shinra just wanted someone else to go first, so he could make sure that person didn't die.

Poor Celty didn't even have the option of trying them. It must suck having no head, for her and Shinra. (Ba-zing!)\

Sighing, I plunge my hand in and take one of the chocolate masses in my mouth. I frown.

"Eh? Are you alright? Do you feel anything?" Shinra asks me frantically.

"I haven't even swallowed the damn thing yet." I inform him. "It just tastes bad. I hate milk chocolate."

Grinning, Shizu-chan takes one from the bag and eats it happily. He _loves _milk chocolate. He and I watch each other eat the shrooms.

Dota-chin takes one as well, chewing it thoughtfully. Finally, Shinra eats one too.

"Blegh!" I spit in disgust. "I never want to taste that again!"

"Baby. It tasted like stale Reese's cups. Not great, but not enough to fuss over." Shizu-chan barks.

"Snorlax wants to be a bitch today." I smirk.

"Guys, I want to have a pleasant trip. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else." Shinra sighs.

Surprisingly, it takes a while to feel anything. We are sitting on the couch watching some mindless show about a half hour later. I'm right beside Shizu-chan. Our shoulders are touching, but he's awfully calm about it. Honestly, I think he's already tripping. His glance over at me just raises my suspicions. Especially when he gives me a lop-sided grin.

That's when it happened. I looked back toward the television, and suddenly felt like I weighed 100 pounds. I lifted my arms up and stared at them in confusion. What the fuck?

Laughing a little, I swing my arms in the air, loving how tingly I feel. Everyone looks at me in surprise.

"There goes Izaya." Dota-chin smirks, leaning back into his spot on the couch.

"Eh? Izaya is high now? That means it'll kick in on us soon too!" Shinra wails, suddenly looking scared.

"Wheeee! I'm so heavy!" I sing, waving my arms more frantically. I lean over a little into Shizu-chan, who looks just as lost as me. When our eyes meet, he bursts out laughing.

"The flea is tripping!" he says gleefully, slapping his knee in his fit of giggles. "His pupils are fucking huge!"

"No they're not! They're HEAVY!" I whine.

"Oh wow, they kind of are..." Dota-chin remarks, looking into my eyes. We're way too close to each other. Shizu-chan must think so too, because ne nudges me in the shoulder so I'm looking at him again.

"I kind of...feel a little something..." Shizu-chan says. It was then that I noticed how big his pupils were.

"Shizu-chan is hiiiiggggghhhhh~!" I say with glee.

"So are you!" he snaps.

I look over at Dota-chin, who is suddenly fascinated with his hands. Well, they were kind of big...

"Dota-chin~. Did you bring enough hands for the rest of the class?" I ask like it makes sense.

"Yeah...they could feed an entire third world country." he says sternly, waving the appendages in my face. "I know how to save Ethiopia!"

That did it. I couldn't restrain the laughter that burst from my mouth. I just got a mental image of Dota-chin trying to force feed some poor Ethiopian child his hands.

_"EAT MAH HANDS!" _he would scream.

I realize there is a hearty laugh mixing with mine. Shizu-chan is hunched over like I am, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Kadota! You could smother the world with those things!" he was wheezing.

"Guys...I'm freaking out!" Shinra suddenly yells from the floor.

Wait...how the fuck did he get down there?

"Everything is one with everything else and it all combines into something big and obnoxious and I can't handle knowing it!" he says very quickly as he tries to melt into the floor.

"Hahaha! Shinra, you're going to melt!" I laugh like it's hilarious.

"Don't say that! I feel it!"

"You need to chill the fuck out." Dota-chin said seriously, falling over in Shinra's vacant spot on the couch. His legs go in my lap.

"Dota-chin~! I'm going to sample you before we feed you to Ethiopian children!" I say as I lift his leg to my mouth, rolling up the pants leg.

"Noooo! You're not starving!" he plays along, pretending to try to get free.

"He won't taste good. There are reports that if humans eat other humans, they go mad. Like, there's a theory that that's what causes Mad Cow Disease." Shinra informs us from his melted puddle on the floor.

"Wait...So cows go over to other cows and suddenly decide to eat them?" I ask, picturing a black and white cow biting another one like it was a hamburger already.

"What...No! Wait...maybe. What was I saying?" the doctor sighs.

This causes Shizu-chan and I to burst into hysterics again.

"I bet they taste good..." Dota-chin remarked from nowhere. His legs lift a little off my lap before he slams them down again. Now his feet are in Shizu-chan's lap.

"Kadota, I'm not a foot rest." Shizu-chan says dryly.

"Well, Izaya is." the brunette says simply, moving his whole legs to rest in my lap again. I smirk down at him before I make good on my promise and bite his skin.

"Gahh! What the hell?" he whines, yanking his leg from my grip.

"Blegh. You're worse than the shrooms." I spit, nonchalantly moving closer to Shizu-chan.

Not like the blonde minds. I think he actually pulled me closer. Fuck, I must be baked.

"I bet Ethiopian kids will love my gross tasting skin!" he hisses, suddenly flopping in the floor beside Shinra.

Celty is still at the kitchen table, her shoulders shaking with the laughter we can't hear.

"The sky is falling!" Shinra yelps when he hears the thud from Dota-chin falling.

"No, it's just Kadota's fat ass." Shizu-chan grins.

I realize, with the best logic a high man can come up with, that there's no longer any reason to be sitting so close to the brute. Yet, moving just seems ridiculous. I mean, that's SO much effort...I probably should move though...

Sighing, I shift my body over to the side. When my head hits the blonde's chest, I realized I went the wrong way.

Fuck you, Mother Gravity!

Shizu-chan makes a growling noise and this time I feel him pulling me closer. Wait, am I still high? Maybe I'm just asleep. I don't know anymore. I really don't.

Shinra stands up so fast it makes all of us jump (including himself). He makes a beeline toward Celty.

"Celty~! Let's go to beeeeeed! I don't wanna be high anymore, I wanna sleep it offfffff." he slurs. The Dullahan places her hands on her hips and lifts her PDA. Damn, I can't see it from here.

"Of course~!" Shinra grins at her. They head for the end of the hall. "Goodnight guys!' he calls to us.

Dota-chin is still mumbling incoherent things about Ethiopian children. Shizu-chan is absentmindedly humming.

I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing. All I can tell you is, I'm practically in the blonde's lap.

Dota-chin lifts his head to stare at us. He looks sleepy. Of course, he can't stay up late. He's never been able to. Damn guy is like a toddler. Not that anyone knows that except me. What can I say? I know everything about everybody. Except Shizu-chan.

"You guys look comfy." he grins, rolling around on the floor. I realize he's going toward the guest room.

"Hey!" I snarl, "What makes you think you get the guest room?"

"Because I thought of it first." he says simply. Before I can ever retaliate, he has the door closed and I hear the lock click. Fuck.

And then there were two.

Shizu-chan is quiet. I can hear his heart beating because it's so quiet. Oh wait, maybe it's because I'm right next to it...Or because it's beating so fast.

Man, I wish things made sense again.

"Shizu-chaaaaaaaan~. Are you going to hold me all night?" I say seductively. He grins.

"Thinking about it."

"Hmm...well, I need a more comfortable position." I sigh.

My world shifts. Everything spins for a second as I'm pulled into the air. Now I'm lying on top of the brute, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Never mind the fact that he always tries to kill me; he's fucking cuddling with me.

"Better?" he asks, his voice a husky tone I had never heard before.

"Much." I say, my own voice breathier than I ever remember it being.

We stay in silence for a bit. I see lights whenever I close my eyes. It's really fucking neat. I was about to tell Shizu-chan about it, but when I met his eyes, I froze.

He was looking up at me with a look in his eyes I'd never seen directed at myself before. That's how he looked at milk. That's how I looked at ootoro. That's how Ethiopian children looked at Dota-chin's hands.

I find myself transfixed by his mocha orbs, unable to look away. We're silently communicating. I know what he wants me to do.

"Shizu-chan...Do you feel hot?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah..." he answers.

"Is it because of me, or the drugs?" I say, licking my lips.

"Both. No...you." he says so truthfully it has my mind reeling. He's staring at my lips.

Slowly, I lick my lips again. I watch how his eyes darken even more (if that was possible) and how he mimics my action subconsciously, licking his own lips.

That's where the sense part of it ended.

Smirking, I flick my tongue against his lips, tasting his saliva instantly. It's pretty good for a monster. He growls again and forces my mouth against his harder, prying his tongue between my lips. I moan a little, an action that makes him kiss me harder. I feel like he's trying to eat my face.

Our heated muscles battle for dominance, sometimes going in my mouth and sometimes going in his. Mostly, they just meet in mid-air and dance together like they're conjoined already.

Everything is out of my mind except how fucking good he tastes. And how I wouldn't mind if he won this dominance business. Just this once.

Giving in, I allow him to ravish me. God, it feels incredible. His tongue is almost at the back of my throat by this point.

"S-Shizu-chan..." I purr into his mouth. Then my world turns again.

When I open my eyes, I realize two things:

1. He's on top of me.

2. His knee is between my legs.

He connects our lips again, snarling like a feral animal. I gasp and grab at his hair, trying to make sense of any of this. Let's face it, I was too far gone to give a shit by this point.

Lust is a drug all its own. Mixed with the shrooms, I had no chance.

"Fuck, flea...so good..." he murmurs as his lips leave mine to attack my jawline.

"Nnnn, Shizu-chan..." I groan, loving how his tongue is licking toward my ear.

"That's right, Izaya...Say my name again..." he growls against the shell of my ear.

Why did that send all the blood rushing to my groin?

"Hahhh~. Shizu-chan..." I comply, arching into his hold as his hands move to go under my shirt.

I can't remember why this is weird or why it's wrong. Right now, this man is my world. His scent is invading me and his tongue is still on me like I'm candy. I clutch him tighter and arch again, letting out a lewd moan.

"Fuck..." he hisses, moving his knee and replacing it with his own groin.

When his rock against mine, the lights in my mind explode. I see colors that I didn't even know existed behind my eyelids.

I cling to this sanity he has provided me with, and I thrust my own hips in the air against his. He looks down at me, panting like he's running a mile. Then the lights danced again.

He was holding my hips, angling them to thrust against his own. Our bodies easily find a rhythm, and we grind together again and again. I'm unable to speak by this point. I wrap my legs around his waist and let him control me.

God, I love when he gets violent with me.

He snarls again, grabbing my hips roughly and slamming them with his own. I throw my head back in ecstasy.

"Hmmmmmm~...Shizu-ahhhh..." I gargle, my voice coming out as one big intake of air. He obviously approves because he hums lightly and continues to pound against me. It takes every fiber of my being not to scream. I bite my lip and gasp loudly as the light show in my head combines with the tingling of my skin and his mouth on my neck.

"Izaya...Izaya...Izaya..." he begins a steady chant and it invades my mind like a catchy song. I grab his shoulders and begin to claw at them, digging my nails into his skin. He gasps and increases his pace against my hips.

"Shizu...Shizuo...Hahhhhhh..." I mewl, letting his real name grace my lips for the first time in ages. Fuck, he's earned it.

He purrs in agreement and connects our mouths again as the light show in my mind suddenly caught fire. My eyes roll back in my head as something _amazing _consumed my body. The tremors rack through me, and I'm shaking as I cry out his name again. It's like someone just shoved a fucking kaleidoscope gun in my brain and pulled the trigger. I just came. Shizuo Heiwajima made me come. And he's still fucking riding me.

"Mmmmm...Iza...ahhhhh~." he sighs as he too starts to shake in my hold. I realize then that I'm wrapped around him like a sleeping bag. Making no motions to get up, I allow him to kiss my lips again, out tongues intertwining as we come down from our cloud. He collapses on top of me, draped over my body completely.

I realize then that I'm incredibly tired. At least, I think I'm tired. Oh fuck, did I forget how to sleep? Shizu-chan obviously didn't. He was already snoring against my neck.

Fucking Snorlax.

* * *

The first thing I notice in the morning is how early it is. I still see fog outside the windows of Shinra's apartment. It takes me a moment to remember everything...but then it rushes back. Shizu-chan is still on top of me, his body so pressed into mine that he couldn't even breathe without me feeling it.

What the fuck did I do? I let him kiss me...I let him dry hump me into oblivion. I moaned for him and practically begged for him. Shit.

His serene face is angled up toward mine. His lips are parted and he's breathing steadily, his arms around my waist. I can't help but marvel at him. He's really adorable. I'd known that for a long time. But, damn. I never thought he was lusting after me in that way!

I never knew the brute had it in him!

Slowly, I untangle myself from him. I have to fall in the floor a little to gain enough leverage to escape his crushing hold. He groans and rolls over, curling into himself. I smirk at him.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan~." I release a breathy moan into his ear and watch as his face lights up in his sleep. This whole thought fills me with glee and I do it again.

"Shizu-chan~. Nnn, I want you to fuck me..." I purr quietly. He squirms in his slumber and bites his lip.

"Izayaaaaaaa..." he slurs. I can't help but place a gentle kiss on the side of his head.

Rising from the floor, I stretch. My joints pop loudly. Ah, that's what I get for being squished all night. I frown at the stiffness in my pants. So I really did have an orgasm because of Shizu-chan. Damn brute. Deciding on a course of action, I gathered my clothes and went to Shinra's shower.

We had school today, but I knew it was still too early to be getting ready. Still, I had to. I had to stay busy.

I scrub myself clean, and I'm immensely grateful that I had enough sense to pack extra clothes. When I step out of the steamy shower, I notice a few things in the mirror. I had many red blotches on my skin, especially around my neck. Damn protozoan marked me!

Luckily, the collar of my black jacket covered up the damage. I fixed my hair by running my hand through it, and exited the bathroom. Dota-chin was awake now too.

"Izaya. Up early are we?" he asks from the end of the couch that Shizu-chan's not occupying.

"Mmm, yes. The damn floor was uncomfortable. Shizu-chan wouldn't let me have the couch." I lie smoothly.

He looks at me skeptically. I swear I think sometimes that he just knows what I'm thinking. I hastily make an escape plan.

"Well, I'm off to get my books. Tell everyone 'Good Morning' for me, will you?" I sing as I head for the door. He stops me by standing up.

"Wait, I'll walk with you. I need to go change." he says. It was true; he was still wearing the clothes from the night before. I sigh quietly and wait for him to catch up with me.

We make our way down the street, keeping in stride with each other. I realize how out of character I'm being by not talking to him about nonsense like I normally do.

"You know, he'll feel pretty shitty when he wakes up and you're not there." Dota-chin says out of the blue.

"I don't know what you mean." I lie, averting my eyes.

"Izaya. I was high, not dead. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole building heard you. 'Ooooh, Shizu-chan~! More!'" he mimics my voice.

"I do NOT sound like that. Besides, we were both high. Neither of us can be held accountable for our actions." I inform him.

"For a smart guy, you're really dumb sometimes." He sighs loudly. "It's not like it's a secret or something. Shizuo has liked you for ages."

Well, that stops me in my tracks.

"Haha, I think you must have him confused with someone else, Dota-chin. Have you not noticed how he likes to try and kill me all the time? Or how mean he is to me on a regular basis? Shizu-chan loves me like a dog loves a cat." I say, unable to keep the sadness from my voice.

I'm saying I'm hungover, and blaming it on the shrooms.

Wait, do shrooms cause hangovers? Damn, I'm definitely hungover…

"That's only because you're a prick to him half of the time. Besides, I said 'like' not 'love'. If you think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He says as he walks inside his house.

I hadn't even realized we made it this far yet. Fuck, I need more sleep…

* * *

I arrive in my homeroom, and I'm one of the first to enter. I sit at my desk and place my face in my folded arms.

Shizu-chan? Love me? It was too farfetched to be true. He hates me! But Dota-chin said to think about it…so that's what I'll do.

Okay, he was very possessive of me. I realize he gets jealous if I talk to someone else too long, especially Dota-chin. Suddenly, his glares at Dota-chin make more sense…

Then, there was his actions yesterday when Shinra was telling of my close call with getting HIV from the crazy man. Shizu-chan had given me a look of pure terror, one that an enemy wouldn't give another enemy.

Not to mention, he always tagged along if I said I was going somewhere. Like yesterday with Shinra. I always chalked it up to him competing with me. Maybe that wasn't the case? Maybe he just wanted to be with me?

Also, he tried the shrooms at the same time I did. He allowed me to lean into him. He allowed me to kiss him first…

Fuck.

I smack my head against the table with the realization that the brute is in love with me…and I probably fucked it all up by running away.

Shinra walks into the class. We have homeroom together. He looks at me sternly, and takes a seat.

"Rough night?" he asks.

"Very." I reply.

"Shizuo seemed kind of down this morning." He remarks like it's just common knowledge.

"I bet."

"Izaya…You guys need to talk to each other." He sighs.

"I won't see him till lunch. I'll think of something by then…hopefully…" I put my head down again.

Was school always so complicated?

Same as yesterday, I'm in Math again. This is the last class before lunch. Before my makeshift talk to the blonde. I feel really nervous…I hate it! I'm too confident to feel this way! I tune the teacher out and try to think of things to say…

Dota-chin is shaking his head at me. Obviously my fear is showing on my face. I frown at him and we start silently communicating again.

**"It'll be okay." **His face said.

_"It won't. I'll make an idiot of myself." _I reply.

**"Well, you feel the same as he does?" **

_"I…I don't know how I feel…"_

**"I know how you feel. It'll be fine." **He gives me a small smirk. Damn Dota-chin and his optimism.

If I ever drown him, it'll be in a half-full bathtub.

My phone vibrates toward the end of class, like yesterday.

_[Roof for lunch?] _Shinra's message reads.

So this is it…I can run away again, or I can at least try to find out what the hell is up with Shizu-chan. I bite my lip as I respond.

_[Yeah. I'll be there.]_

I just hope this will be alright. Somehow…now he's more than just a monster.

He's _my _monster.

The teacher dismissed our class and Dota-chin and I exited the room. My mind is buzzing like a bee is in my brain.

We walk to the roof, and he's casting me sideways glances the whole time. I guess he wants to ask if I'm okay, but doesn't want to seem too mushy.

He's so funny sometimes.

We arrive, and Shizu-chan and Shinra are sitting in 'Our Spot'. Shinra greets us cheerfully, but Shizu-chan is looking away from us. I see the expression he's wearing and I decide I don't like it at all. I reach up and place my finger under his chin, making him look at me.

"Shizu-chan, do you know what 'orgasm' means in French?" I ask him quietly. His face flushes, but he doesn't try to pull away.

"It means 'little death'. So I guess you killed me after all." I purr and tickle under his jaw. His eyes darken and he leans into my touch.

"Um…Kadota, would you mind going to the lunchroom with me again? I need to get a spoon and maybe more rice…" Shinra says cheerfully and tugs the larger teen away with him. Now it's just me and the brute.

"Why did you leave?" he asks.

"I didn't want to wait until you woke up and got angry with me for what happened." I reply. He glares.

"Did you really think I didn't know what I was doing? It's not like I was on Heroine or something. It was just shrooms." He rolls his eyes at me. "Besides, you were practically begging for it, looking up at me like you were."

I blink in confusion.

"Eh? I didn't look at you any differently than I always look at you."

"That's the fucking problem…" he huffs, looking at anything except me.

"Shizu-chan, is there something wrong with how I look at you?"

"Yes. No… I don't know…"

"Are you still high?"

"Izaya~…"

"Shizu-chan~" I mimic his deep voice.

He glares, and then looks at the ground. I can tell this is really hard for him. How often had we actually sat together like this without trying to murder one another? This was a difficult transition for all of us…

"How long have you…felt this way for me?" I ask.

"What makes you think I feel anything at all?"

Instead of a response, I just look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I don't know…awhile…"

"Longer than you've hated me?"

"…Yeah…"

I sigh, and run my hands through my hair. Really, this is a shock. Here I thought we were in a mutual hatred understanding. When did the brute start possessing feelings?

This was the moment when I noticed him glancing over at me, the same as he always does when we're together. Now it has a different meaning though. I always thought he just wanted to look and make sure I wasn't planning something. Now it's like he's…staring at me like he wants to eat me.

In the most delicious way possible.

How the fuck had I ever missed that look in his eyes?

Maybe I _can _work with this new side of the monster. It's interesting to say the least.

And he _is _pretty sexy.

It's on this sudden realization that I lean forward and place my forehead on his. I feel like his lustful stare must be mirrored on my own face, because I can see my own reflection in his coffee eyes.

"Shizu-chan~" I say in my most velvet voice, "I need you to kiss me…"

To say his eyes turned black would be a fucking understatement. Literally, there was NO brown in that gaze anymore. He growls, and forces our mouths together roughly.

I gasp a little, and turn my head to search for a better angle. I find it and then open my mouth for him. He immediately shoves his tongue inside and starts to force mine to move with his.

It was sloppy as hell.

Yet, it was passionate in the most delicious way.

We easily find a perfect pace, and our lips move in a silent rhythm only we can hear. Irritated by the lack of contact, I move to his lap and place my legs on either side of his. I'm straddling him, and he's not even trying to push me off.

Yeah, definitely hungover…

He places his large hands on my thighs and pulls me closer. I can feel his breath hitch when my groin moves a little too close to his. I was about to do it again but…

We're at school…

Reluctantly, I pull away and observe his face. His lips are swollen. His eyes are dark. His cheeks are pink. He's _panting. _

And I realize it's all because of _me _that he looks this way. Because he wants _me _so badly.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan tastes really good for a monster…" I whisper.

"You taste good for a flea." He counters.

"Just good?" I say, lowering my voice to a breathy moan.

"Fuck…really good…" he snarls, yanking me back down to harass my mouth again.

I really like this side of him. Had he always been so forceful?

Wait, what the fuck? Of course he has! This is Shizu-chan! He screams of forcefulness!

He pulls away again, and raises his hands to cup my ass. Really? He's got some nerve, I'll give him that much.

"Louse…Would you maybe…want to get some coffee or something later? Just…the two of us?" he asks lowly, his eyes looking terrified.

It's because we're hungover, I swear to Valhalla.

"Should I bring the shrooms?" I inquire.

"Nah. I wanna be sober this time." He grins, licking my mouth.

Fuck, he's making me forget why exactly I should say 'no'… I had all this figured out until he tried to eat my face…

"Hmmm~…That sounds good, Shizu-chan…" I reply, forcing my mouth on his again.

Honestly, I like his saliva better than mine right now.

"Ahem…" a voice sounds from behind us and Dota-chin and Shinra are standing there, looking very awkward. I'm scared for a moment that the brute will shove me off of him, but he pulls me even closer.

"May we help you?" he asks smoothly, his hands still on my ass.

Mother fuck…

"If you guys are done eye fucking each other, it's almost time for class again." Dota-chin grins, hooking an arm around Shinra's shoulders to comfort the red faced man. Poor doctor looks like he's watching a porno or something. Maybe he's a voyeur?

"Ne, Shinra, are you getting aroused by watching me and Shizu-chan together?" I tease.

"Wha- No! I'm not a pervert! Are you getting off on the fact that you're in public and doing inappropriate things?" he shoots back.

"I'm not suffering from martymachlia." I smirk, rising from the brute's lap.

We make our way downstairs, laughing and joking as always. It's almost like nothing has changed. But when we reach the bottom floor, and I have to walk away from the group to go to my next class, the blonde grabs me, and reminds me with his mouth just how much things _have _changed.

"Later~" he grins, biting my lip before he pulls away.

"Make it worth my while, brute." I smirk, winking at him a little.

As I take my seat up front, feeling my classmate's eyes on me, I can't help but think of where this will go, where I want it to go, and where I hope we end up.

The answers are unclear, but that's alright.

What's the fun in knowing everything _all _the time? I'd rather take a step back and see where we end up. Just this once.

As the teacher walks in, and tells us to open our books, I realize two things very quickly:

1. Shrooms are officially my favorite bad habit.

2. Snorlax is _so _my favorite Pokémon.

* * *

_Sachi: Longest thing I've ever written…It took days to finish this bitch! I love writing from Izaya's POV. This is the first time I've ever been able to do it! Huzzah! I think I did okay with him though…Izaya and I have a lot in common…_

_Delic: Where did you get the information on the shrooms, dear author?_

_Sachi: Um… yeah, so review if you liked it or whatever! You know, no pressure... We'll just sit here idly and await virtual love…_

_ Delic: Answer the fucking question!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, wow guys. Just wow! I got so many responses to my one-shot! I decided, as a thank you, to make it a two-shot. This chapter will recount the story from Shizuo's POV. Hope you enjoy~!_

_Muddled Minds and Many Mushrooms, Monster Style._

Let's get something straight. I fucking hate school.

The only reason I come here is because I'm forced to. If I could stay home all day and sleep, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But Kasuka wakes me up every damn day to come to this hellhole they call a school. So, here I am.

I was just released from Chemistry. I really don't get half the shit we go over in there. I simply write things down whenever I see everyone else doing it. As I walk to my locker, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Shizuooooo!" Ah, it's Shinra Kishitani.

One of my only friends.

"What?" I ask grumpily. I'm not mad, I'm just irritated from Chemistry. We had a test.

We'll just say I probably failed the fucking thing.

"We need to go to the roof for lunch!" he says giddily. Dear God, now I _know _something is up.

We hardly ever get to eat on the roof anymore since the fucking flea ruined it for everyone by being a dick. He's always a thorn in my side.

Oh, right. I forget sometimes to explain things. This person isn't really a flea, he's a human. I think. Anyway, his name is Izaya Orihara. His favorite thing to do? Piss me off. Let's say he's damn good at it.

"Why?" I ask the spectacled man. He's not listening to me though. He's on his phone typing something. I look over his shoulder to see an incoming message.

_New Message! From, Izaya._

_[Stuck in Math. Dota-chin is trying to make a pass at me.]_

Unable to contain it, I growl angrily.

Kadota is one of my friends. Okay, so he's just a guy who I see a lot, but I guess that makes us friends. A little. More often than not, he pals around with the flea. Those two have some sort of strange dynamic going. I've never seen Izaya act so social with _anyone _before. He fucking slept on Kadota'a lap once during lunch!

As for why this whole thing upsets me, I haven't figured out yet.

Fucking flea.

"There's no way Kadota is flirting with that louse." I say gruffly. Shinra laughs beside me and types down what I just said, sending it the flea.

As we start walking down the hall toward the stairs, his phone goes off again.

_[Shizu-chan is just jealous that he's out there while Dota-chin is eye fucking me.]_

I stare at the screen for a moment before I reach angrily for it. Honestly, I forgot that it belonged to someone. I just want to KILL that message.

"Shizuo, stop! I just got this phone!" Shinra squeaks, pulling it away from me and typing something else hurriedly.

Still irritated, I follow the shorter man out to the roof. It's peaceful up here. I really like being outside when I eat. In the lunchroom, too much can go wrong. I'm not very good at controlling my temper, so everything is a potential hazard for me social wise.

I've got issues, alright?

We walk over to the spot we always sit at, toward the edge of the roof. Izaya calls it 'Our Spot'. Dumbass louse.

Speaking of the little beast, he comes waltzing out onto the roof with Kadota close behind him. They're grinning stupidly and chatting about something. Unfortunately, he sits right beside me.

He _always _sits right beside me.

Pisses me OFF!

"I'm telling you, I'd never let you be on top!" he grins to Kadota. I immediately regret taking such a big bite of curry, because now I can't say anything with my mouth so full. I glare at him to show my distaste for this conversation.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be on top of me." Kadota says playfully as he pokes the flea's forehead.

"You guys are so weird." Shinra laughs.

I hiss quietly and shove more food in my mouth to stop myself from saying something stupid. I'm careful to avoid eye contact with Izaya. Those ruby eyes of his are too much to take sometimes.

"Shizu-chan, have you ever seen a show called Pokémon?" he asks me in a forced sweet voice. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"The fuck?" I say. I've never seen that damn show. Kasuka used to watch it. I just couldn't get into it. The fact that there were so many of those little beasts to remember pissed me off!

"See, my little sisters were watching it the other day, and I became enthralled by it. I was wondering what's inside the Poké balls." he explains.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I huff.

"You remind me of the one that sits there and snores. Snorlax, I think is what his name is. Perhaps you could tell me what's in your Poké ball?"

Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Izayyyaaaaaaaa~" I growl, snapping my chopsticks in half.

I'll break his fucking face in!

"Izaya, don't start today! I need both of you to be civil!" Shinra whines, giving me an extra set of chopsticks. I'm amazed he keeps extra things for me sometimes. It's like he knows what I'll break.

"It was an honest question!" Izaya squeaks, poking out his bottom lip in a pout.

Fuck, he looks edible...

Wait, what? What did I say? No, I didn't say that...

I'm broken out of my reverie by Kadota chuckling. We all look at him since it's so rare for him to laugh.

"Sorry, I was just imagining Shizuo as a Snorlax." he grins.

"Dota-chin watches Pokémon? Oh, I'm in love~!" Izaya sings, throwing his arms over his head.

I look over at Kadota, who is still laughing. Why the FUCK does he get more attention from the little idiot than me?

And why the FUCK does it bother me so much? The whole thing pisses me OFF!

I look over to see Izaya watching me thoughtfully. Oh shit, was I glaring? I feel my face grow hot as I stuff more curry in my mouth.

"Anyway guys, I need to talk to you about something..." Shinra says suddenly. We all look at him.

"Yes, Shinra~?" Izaya asks too nicely. I send him another glare because his voice is never that nice to _me._

"Um...Well, you know how I work with some questionable people sometimes..." Shinra begins.

Duh, we all know that. Even though I tell him constantly to stop fucking with those gang members, he has to keep helping them. He's far too good a person. Someday, that'll get him in a lot of trouble. Since he's my friend, I don't want that to happen to him. I'm nice every now and then.

"I treated a guy last week who couldn't pay me right away. He got stabbed, so I helped him out. It was really shallow, so I just did a few stitches. Anyway, he paid me today but...I didn't get paid with money..." the doctor continues.

I raise an eyebrow, not entirely sure by what he means. Kadota is looking at Izaya, and when I look over too, I see why. He has a Cheshire cat grin on his face. The kind inspired by dirty thoughts.

"Hahaha~! Shinra got a little action as payment? What will your headless wifey say?" he giggles, closing his red eyes in mirth.

"Gah! Izaya! It's not like that and you know it!" Shinra wails, his face hugely red.

"Damn perverted flea." I huff.

"Stupid protozoan." he counters, smirking at me. I feel a flip in my stomach because he's focused fully on _me _again.

"Guys! Anyway, he gave me these..." Shinra continues, pulling out a small bag of chocolate. Wait, chocolate?

"How is that payment?" Kadota asks, cocking his head to the side. "It looks like chocolate."

"Eh, well it is...It's what's _in _the chocolate that is my payment." the doctor grins sheepishly. Kadota and I look confused. Izaya's eyes widen as he uses his big fucking brain to put it all together.

"Drugs? You accepted drugs as a payment?" he asks, his voice high-pitched. I glance at him in surprise, and then turn back to Shinra.

"W-Well, yeah...But it's just shrooms! They're chocolate covered! I've got about $200 worth here..."

"Good luck with that." Izaya grins, shoving some fatty tuna in his mouth. The doctor is looking at him hopefully.

"Izaya, I was hoping you'd do them with me! Seeing as how you've been high before..."

Okay, wait, _what? _Izaya does drugs? Where the fuck have I been? I look over at the raven incredulously. Kadota is doing the same.

Izaya looks very angry that Shinra said anything. He has his tongue up against his lower lip, like he always does when he's displeased. I don't know why, but I notice these things he does when he's unhappy.

"Yeah, once. And it wasn't by choice. One of your little gang friends drugged me." he snaps at Shinra.

Drugged? One of Shinra's patients? Okay, suddenly I want a list of all his patients. And I'll find whoever did it and punch their face in! Why would they drug him anyway? It doesn't make any sense.

"I said I was sorry about that! Besides, just be glad he didn't get in your pants because his blood test was HIV positive!" Shinra says hurriedly.

...The guy was trying to _rape _him? Rape Izaya Orihara? The flea? _My _flea?

Now I have the urge to go find every man Shinra ever treated and kill all of them, just to make sure. The look of pure horror Izaya is giving us only makes me want to snap more necks. He never looks like that. His facial expression is one out of a scary movie when the monster eats a baby or something.

"I-I owe Celty a great debt..." he mutters. His hands are shaking. I want to reach out and comfort him...but I can't.

"Yes, you do. It was the date rape drug. Anyway, shrooms are safer than that stuff. I was actually hoping we could all do them together!" Shinra says excitedly.

"Shrooms are still heavy if you've never been high before." Kadota says dryly. I barely hear any of this... My face is glued to Izaya's.

"First time for everything, right? Besides, I looked into it. No one has ever died doing shrooms. At least I think...So, you guy's in?"

"I am." Izaya speaks up, shocking me from staring at him.

"Me too." Kadota says, looking at Izaya.

"Shizuo? You in on this?" Shinra asks with that fucking smile on his face. He _knows _I'll say yes because Izaya did. The flea is also looking at me, his red eyes gleaming. He...looks like he wants me to join them.

"Sure." I tell them, sending one last look to the flea before I gulp my curry in one bite.

"The Snorlax can consume up to 5X its body weight to block the path of the Poké master." Izaya says in a deep voice.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The cry of the Snorlax reduces small children to ashes and makes old women lose their teeth in fear." he continues.

And I lunge for him, beginning our chase.

* * *

I arrive at Shinra's the same time Kadota does.

"Hey guys! Izaya will be here in a little bit. Come in, come in!" The doctor greets us excitedly. He leads us to his kitchen table and tells us to have a seat. Celty is at the counter, holding two mugs of something hot. She gives them to us.

"Hot chocolate!" I cheer. I love chocolate. Kadota bows slightly, and begins to sip his same as I do mine. The front door opens, and in walks the flea.

"Izaya!" Shinra greets and runs to him, Celty close beside him. Both are conversing with him (Celty with her PDA) but I'm not hearing any of it. I'm looking at his face.

Sometime ago, I noticed that his face doesn't piss me off nearly as bad as it used to. This realization confused me. So, I stare at him a lot more often now, just to try and figure out why exactly I can tolerate him so much better than before. Each time, I find myself staring longer.

He's slender. A little too thin, but it works for him. He's got perfect hips. Yeah, I said it. They're the kind that are too narrow to belong to a woman, but still too feminine to be manly. He's got pale skin, and there's not a mark on it. His hair is inky black, and it stands all over his head. I wonder if he styles it to be messy, or if he just has it that way naturally. Then, I see his eyes.

I used to be creeped out by that stare. His garnet gaze is the kind that if you stare at too long, you can practically _feel _them analyzing you. He's very analytical. Now, I look into their red depths and I can get lost. I know how fucking weird it sounds, alright? It's not like I _like _having these thoughts of him. I just can't help them. I can't control any part of me, why should my mind be any different?

He glances over at me, and I see his mouth. His fucking perfect mouth. How many times have I dreamed of it on mine now? Still, I have no idea why I'm even thinking of him this way. I hate him! ...Right?

"Well, let's get this over with." Izaya sighs as he takes a seat beside me.

"Right!" Shinra grins, pulling out the baggie and placing it on the table. "So, who's first?"

All of us sit there and look at the little chocolate pieces like they're a bomb or something. Really, what if they're disgusting? Like cough syrup mixed with...sadness? I'm not sure I wanna try them first...

Izaya sighs and grabs one from the bag, placing it in his mouth. We all observe him as he frowns.

"Eh? Are you alright? Do you feel anything?" Shinra asks frantically. Suddenly I feel uneasy at how scared the doctor looks. I thought he did his research!

"I haven't even swallowed the damn thing yet. It just tastes bad. I hate milk chocolate." Izaya informs us, his grimace still in place as he chews.

I grin like a madman and take one for myself. I fucking love chocolate! How the flea can hate it is beyond me. He likes dark chocolate though.

Don't ask me how I know that.

The shrooms taste...odd. Like someone left the chocolate in the sun too long and it melted and turned a little sour. It's not horrible though. It leaves a hell of an aftertaste though...

Apparently, our bravery affects everyone, because finally Kadota and Shinra take some themselves, chewing on them gingerly. Izaya and I keep our eyes locked as we chew.

"Blegh! I never want to taste that again!" Izaya spits, making a face by scrunching up his nose. It's kinda cute...

"Baby. It tasted like stale Reese's cups. Not great, but not enough to fuss over." I inform him. He smirks at me.

"Snorlax wants to be a bitch today."

Again with the Snorlax? What the FUCK is a Snorlax?

"Guys, I want to have a pleasant trip. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else." Shinra sighs.

I forget whose idea it was to go watch a movie. We all pile on the couch, save for Celty, who's on her laptop in the kitchen. Izaya is beside me, slightly leaning on me. This fills me with a strange feeling...He looks up at me and I grin at him lopsidedly. He smirks at me, obviously confused by my friendliness.

Then, he turns away from me and frowns. He lifts his arms in the air and moves them slowly back and forth. He starts to laugh as he waves them frantically like a madman.

"There goes Izaya." Kadota grins, leaning back in his spot, waiting for his own high to kick in.

"Eh? Izaya is high now? That means it'll kick in on us soon too!" Shinra wails, looking scared.

"Wheeee! I'm so heavy!" Izaya sings, still smiling more widely than I've ever seen him smile. He leans more into me, sighing happily. When he looks up at me, I notice there is no red in his gaze anymore. It's entirely black.

"Bahahaha! The flea is tripping! His pupils are fucking huge!" I laugh in his face. He pouts up at me.

'No they're not! They're HEAVY!" he whines, turning away from me in mock disgust.

"Oh wow, they kind of are..." Kadota remarks, leaning in to observe. He's way too close to Izaya...it pisses me off! Angrily, I nudge the flea so he looks back up at me.

The way it should be.

"I kind of...feel a little something..." I say as I notice Izaya's face is leaving a trail. By that, I mean that even though he's over here, I see him EVERYWHERE. Like a trail is following his every movement. I get what he means by 'heavy' now. I can barely lift myself.

"Shizu-chan is hiiiiggggghhhhh~!" he sings gleefully.

"So are you!" I remind him.

Kadota is awfully quiet, staring at his hands. I notice then how HUGE his hands are. How have I missed that all these years?

"Dota-chin~. Did you bring enough hands for the rest of the class?" Izaya asks him.

"Yeah...they could feed an entire third world country. I know how to save Ethiopia!" he says loudly, waving his hands in our faces. Izaya looks at him strangely and then bursts into a fit of laughter. Seeing them act this way...makes me laugh madly too.

In my mind I can see Kadota bitch slapping someone so hard they explode. And for whatever reason, it's fucking hilarious.

"Fuck, Kadota! You could smother the world with those things!" I laugh so hard I'm wheezing for air. In my peripheral vision, I see Shinra flop into the floor.

"Guys...I'm freaking out!" he yells, making Izaya whip around to look at him in alarm.

"Everything is one with everything else and it all combines into something big and obnoxious and I can't handle knowing it!" he spits out so quick that it has my mind reeling.

"Hahaha! Shinra, you're going to melt!" Izaya giggles. I see what he means. Shinra's body is looking a little...fluid like. Like he can ooze all over the hardwood.

"Don't say that! I feel it!" the doctor wails.

"You need to chill the fuck out." Kadota remarks. Why the hell is he so calm? He falls over on the vacant space Shinra left, his legs falling in Izaya's lap.

"Dota-chin~! I'm going to sample you before we feed you to Ethiopian children!" he says as he lifts the brunette's pants leg and tries to bite the skin.

"Noooo! You're not starving!" he cries playfully, kicking around.

"He won't taste good. There are reports that if humans eat other humans, they go mad. Like, there's a theory that that's what causes Mad Cow Disease." Shinra remarks from the floor, still oozing around.

"Wait...so cows go over to other cows and suddenly decide to eat them?" Izaya asks, glancing over at me as he speaks.

"What...No! Wait...maybe. What was I saying?" the puddle asks.

The flea and I burst into laughter again. I love how his laugh harmonizes with mine.

"I bet they taste good..." Kadota remarks, swinging his feet into my lap as his whole lower half rests in Izaya's.

"Kadota, I'm not a foot rest." I inform him.,

"Well, Izaya is." the brunette replies, placing his feet back in the raven's lap. Izaya smiles sweetly down at him, before nibbling at his skin as promised.

"Gahh! What the hell?" Kadota whines, pulling his leg away.

"Blegh, you're worse than the shrooms." Izaya remarks, leaning into me again. I tug him closer into me. I doubt he even noticed.

"I bet Ethiopian kids will love my gross tasting skin!" Kadota spits, falling beside Shinra on the floor.

Really, what the fuck is his fascination with Ethiopian kids?

Celty is watching us, her body shaking in laughter. I wonder what's funny...

"The sky is falling!" Shinra exclaims as Kadota falls beside him.

"No, it's just Kadota's fat ass." I tell him, making Izaya giggle again.

Suddenly, the raven falls against my chest. I blink in surprise, before I growl in agreement, pulling him closer. He's halfway in my lap. That's where I want him to be. He sighs, and nuzzles into my shirt.

Fuck, he smells good.

Shinra stands up quickly and runs toward Celty. They are conversing about something, but I'm focused on Izaya. I'm always focused on him.

I'm high, shut up.

We three are left alone as Shinra and Celty disappear. I'm thinking of the curry I ate earlier. Man, it was good. Wait, what the fuck? It wasn't that good.

Was it?

What does 'good' mean? Shit! I'm forgetting everything!

The next thing I know, I look up and everyone is gone. It's just me and Izaya. My heart speeds up instantly at this realization.

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan~. Are you going to hold me all night?" he asks, still in my grasp.

"Thinking about it." I grin. Fuck, I'm thinking about things he would KILL me for if he knew.

"Hmm...well, I need a more comfortable position." he sighs.

Position? Shit, Izaya...bad choice of words...

I lift him up, throwing my legs haphazardly on the couch. I place him directly on top of me, and place my arms around his torso.

I'm cuddling the flea.

"Better?" I ask him, my voice deep.

Do I always talk like that?

"Much." he says in a breathy voice that makes my head spin.

Fuck, the things I want to do to this man.

I'm really an awful person...

I wish I had some curry again.

Wait...Curry?

What the FUCK is wrong with me?

Sighing, I look down at Izaya. His face is thoughtful. He looks...delicious...like always but more now. Maybe it's the shrooms...He looks up at me, his red eyes gleaming.

I want him to kiss me. That's all I need for him to do.

If he initiates it, I won't feel so bad. He grins at me.

"Shizu-chan... Do you feel hot?" he asks me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah..." I tell him, equally quiet.

"Is it because of me, or the drugs?" he asks, his tongue poking out to run along his lips.

Oh fuck.

"Both...No, you." I say, my mouth suddenly dry. I want him to lick his lips again...then he does it. He runs his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, his crimson eyes darkening with an expression I can't fathom right now. I subconsciously lick my own lips, making him smirk down at me...

Then his mouth is on mine.

I growl in a fierce voice, the purring in my chest turning into a loud roar. I shove my tongue in his mouth, making his wrap around mine.

He tastes...Fuck, there aren't words for how he tastes...

When he releases a soft moan, I lose all grip on reality. He's trying to fight me for dominance, thrusting his tongue in my mouth every now and then. Whenever he does, I force mine back into his, and he mewls in anticipation. He stops trying to fight me.

I shove my heated muscle so far into his mouth, I feel it hit the back of his throat. I'm fucking _ravishing _him, and he's moaning like he loves it.

He better fucking love it.

I decide if I can pin him down, I can get a better angle, so that's what I do. As I'm lifting him I hear a soft

"S-Shizu-chan..."

Then, I'm slamming him into the couch cushions, forcing myself on top of him and my knee between his legs. I immediately connect our mouth again. I need to taste him again. I have to. His nimble fingers are tugging at my hair as he releases little noises into our kiss.

I love his noises.

"Fuck, flea...so good..." I purr as I trail my tongue across his jawline.

"Nnnn, Shizu-chan..." he groans as I trail toward his ear.

"That's right Izaya...Say my name again..." I command against the shell of his ear.

"Hahhh~. Shizu-chan..." he gives in, arching against me as my hands decide to trail up his red shirt.

Continuously, I lick at his skin. Fuck, he tastes good. Really good. He lets out the loudest lewd moan yet when my knee accidentally brushes against his crotch.

So he wants attention there?

"Fuck..." I hiss, aroused by his voice. I place my own groin where my knee was before.

Gently, I rock forward, grinding our clothed members together.

"Hahhhhh~! Ohhh..." he purrs, thrusting to meet me in the air. I look down at him...his hazy, half closed eyes. His abused lips. His tousled hair.

He's looking up at me through his bangs...

He's _everything _to me right now.

There's a light show in my brain. I keep forgetting that we're both high. Or maybe I just don't want to think about it. Every time I grind against him, the lights flicker.

We find a rhythm, and I'm grabbing his narrow hips and forcing them into mine roughly. He throws his head back and wraps his legs around my waist, crying passionately.

Why is he so fucking sexy?

He gets louder when I'm rougher. Damn masochist flea. I snarl as I pound him into the sofa.

"Hmmmmmmmm~...Shizu-ahhhh..." he gargles, inhaling air violently. I nip at his neck and hum my agreement at his voice. He needs to keep making those noises.

I want them louder.

"Izaya...Izaya...Izaya..." I chant against his white neck. He grabs my shoulders and digs his nails into them like claws. Oh shit, it feels incredible...This makes me go even faster against him.

"Shizu...Shizuo...Hahhhhhh..." he mewls, using my real name. My REAL name. It makes me realize how real this all is...

I purr loudly, the lights behind my eyes turning into damn tie-dye or some shit. He starts to shake against me as I connect our mouths again. I swallow his little whimpers as he thrusts up against me desperately. Izaya just came. Fuck, I made him come...

"Mmmmmm...Iza-ahhhhhh~." I sigh happily as I ride him roughly. Honestly, I wish I could do this forever. But my body is already too worn out and drunk on this man. I come hard, hissing loudly as the tremors consume me too. The lights are like a fireworks show, exploding in neon colors behind my lids as I clench my eyes shut. His arms and legs are wrapped around me in a vice grip, and he's still moving against me to help me ride out my orgasm.

Shit...

Lazily, I connect our mouths again, slipping my tongue inside to taste him one last time before the darkness consumes me.

I'm more tired than I've ever been...

* * *

_"Shizu-chaaaaaan~." a breathy moan fills my head. Oh God, I know that delicious voice._

_ "Shizu-chan~. Nnn, I want you to fuck me..." the voice purrs in my brain. Suddenly, I look down and Izaya is under me._

_ He's looking up at me again, his eyes begging me to take him._

_ "Izayaaaaaa~...Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." I say quietly. I'm a monster after all. _

_ "Ne, Shizu-chan. I want this." he sighs, trying to maneuver his body to get me inside him faster._

_ "Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" I say, positioning myself against his entrance. Our eyes meet and he nods, letting me know he wants this._

_ I push in slowly, the velvet heat wrapping around me. Fuck, it's Heaven..._

_ "Ahhhh~ So good...so goo-ahhhh..." he moans as I fill him._

_ I have to resist the urge to pound him into the mattress. _

_ Slowly, I pull out and push back in. The noises he's making are driving me crazy. He opens his mouth wide and..._

"Shizuo Heiwajima! Wake the fuck up!"

The hell?

"Shinra?" I ask groggily, unsure of why he's here when I'm fucking Izaya.

It can't be healthy for him to watch us have sex.

"Yes, Shinra! Wake up! You need to take a shower and get some clothes for school!" he informs me, still leaning over me.

I realize then that the space beside me is empty. Izaya isn't here.

Suddenly...I feel really cold...

"He left, Shizuo. Kadota must have gone with him because it's just us here." Shinra says sadly. I wonder idly how much he knows, but I'm too upset about being left here to ask him.

"Okay. I'm going to go get some clothes..." I sigh, rising from the couch.

I'm immediately glad that I chose to wear dark pants here last night. If I was wearing those light blue pants from my school uniform, the cum stain would be obvious. As is, you can't see it.

But I can feel it. It's uncomfortable as fuck too.

I make my way home, the light hurting my eyes. I know it's impossible to be hungover from shrooms, but I feel like shit.

What did last night mean? Was it just because he was high? It seemed like he wanted it too...What if his pleas were for me to stop? What if I'm a rapist?

Shit, fuck, FUCK!

"Brother." Kasuka remarks dryly as I enter our house.

"Hey." I reply, shoving past him to get to my room.

I gather my clean uniform and head to the bathroom. I wash off the shame left from the flea. I guess it's good that it felt so amazing, because I doubt I'll ever get to feel it again.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night. I got tied up." I say quietly as I enter the kitchen, freshly clean. Kasuka looks at me thoughtfully.

"You're upset." he says.

"Yeah."

"About Izaya?"

"How did you-"

"Brother. You're _always _upset about Izaya." he sighs.

"Oh...right."

There's a moment of silence in which we both stand awkwardly, not knowing what else there is to say.

"Um...Kasuka? What's Snorlax?" I ask him seriously. He stares at me like I'm insane.

"He's a big, fat, Pokémon that usually sleeps and blocks paths and stuff." he shrugs.

FUCKING FLEA!

"Here." he says suddenly, giving me a glass bottle of milk. He always does this when I'm upset.

"Thanks." I grin, taking it from him.

Despite everything, it makes me feel better.

In homeroom, I receive a text from Shinra,

_[Come to the roof for lunch. Izaya is going to talk to you.]_

Really? He is? Does that mean I'm not a rapist?

Wait...what the hell do I say to him?

I don't even fully understand why I did what I did, aside from the fact that I'm a hormonal teenage guy.

_[I don't know what to say.] _I send back.

_[Shizuo. Seriously? Think about it.] _

Think about what? Izaya? What about him?

Ever since I can remember, he's been a little thorn in my side. He always tries to get me in trouble. He fucking sliced my chest open at our first meeting! He constantly provokes my temper. He never wears the school uniform, which pisses me off for some reason. He looks at me like I'm stupid, which pisses me off for a LOT of reasons.

He's really smart. He's observant. He's adorable. (sometimes) He tastes really good...

He's always there for me. I realize this with a start. When has he not been there? Usually, it's to my chagrin that he's there, but he's _there. _

He knows more about me than anyone, including Kasuka. He makes me happy that I have this strength, because it means I get to throw shit at him. He makes me feel...complete.

That's a good way to put it.

It hits me like a fucking bus that I'm in love with the little bastard. I've always been.

FUCK MY LIFE.

I make my way to the roof again after my classes are over. Shinra is beside me.

"Did you think of what to say?" he asks me brightly.

"Yeah. No...Not really..." I sigh.

"Shizuo, it'll be fine."

"I know."

We sit down in 'Our Spot'. I look up as I hear the door open.

Izaya walks over to us and sits down beside me as usual. Kadota shoots me a grin, and sits on the other side of the raven. I look away from all of them, choosing to observe my food. I feel cold, slim, fingers under my chin. They bring my face up to look into shining crimson orbs.

"Shizu-chan, do you know what 'orgasm' means in French?" he asks me, using his low voice from last night. I flush when I hear it. All I can think of is pounding against him again.

"It means 'little death'. So I guess you killed me after all." he purrs, tickling his fingers under my chin. I lean into his hold and stare at him like he's a figment of my imagination. Distantly, I hear Shinra and Kadota make their exit. My eyes are locked on Izaya's.

"Why did you leave?" I ask stiffly.

"I didn't want to wait until you woke up and got angry with me for what happened."

I glare at him.

"Did you really think I didn't know what I was doing? It's not like I was on Heroin or something. It was just shrooms. Besides, you were practically begging for it, looking up at me like you were." I roll my eyes at him.

"Eh? I didn't look at you any differently than I always look at you." he blinks.

"That's the fucking problem." I huff, looking away from him.

Does he not realize that how he looks at me is what caused this problem?

"Shizu-chan, is there something wrong with how I look at you?" he asks.

"Yes. No... I don't know..."

"Are you still high?"

"Izaya~..."

"Shizu-chan~." he mimics me. I want to bash his skull in.

I stare at the ground, avoiding his gaze. Why is this so fucking difficult? It's only Izaya...

"How long have you...felt this way for me?" he asks.

"What makes you think I feel anything at all?" I counter.

Okay, with the stare he's giving me, I know he thinks I'm an idiot...

"I don't know...awhile..." I sigh.

"Longer than you've hated me?"

I never hated you... "Yeah."

He runs his hands through his hair and breathes heavily. I don't blame him. This is a difficult transition for all. Even I can't believe we're sitting here and not trying to kill each other.

I look over at him. He's biting his lip, staring into space. I know he's more into thought than I am. He's always thinking. He overthinks. That's his problem. He meets my stare and his eyes darken a little.

What's turning him on?

He leans forward and touches our foreheads together. I don't know why, but this makes me immensely happier than I was earlier...His crimson eyes are dark with lust.

I can tell mine are probably that way too.

"Shizu-chan~ I need you to kiss me." he whispers in a voice I can only describe as velvet. This makes me crazy with want as I grab his face and force it against mine.

He gasps, and turns his head, opening his mouth. I waste no time in devouring him. I've been craving him all day.

Fuck the shrooms, he's my drug.

He's making those little breathless noises again as he moves his tongue with mine. Our lips are moving together perfectly and our teeth are nipping in all the right places. He groans and moves forward to straddle me, connecting our mouths again.

Fuck, I'm getting hard...

I place my hands on the back of his thighs and pull him forward. Our hips touch a little, and we're both groaning in unison.

I'm about to not care where we are.

He pulls away from me though. He looks at me thoughtfully, his expression unreadable as he looks me over. I hate when he does this. I never know what the hell he's thinking.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan tastes really good for a monster." he whispers.

"You taste good for a flea." I counter.

"Just good?" he sighs, moaning a little in my ear.

"Fuck, really good..." I snarl, yanking him to my mouth again.

I want to force him down and MAKE him call me by my real name again.

I want to make it where I'm the only one he ever lets touch him this way.

Reluctantly, I pull away again, lifting my hands to cup his ass.

That's right. I'm being a pervert. I don't fucking care.

"Louse...would you maybe...want to get some coffee or something later? Just...the two of us?" I inquire.

This whole thing is scary as shit. I've never put myself out there so much before. And all for _Izaya _of all people.

"Should I bring the shrooms?" he jokes.

"Nah. I wanna be sober this time." I grin, licking his mouth again.

I guess if he's joking that means I'm golden, right?

"Hmmm~...That sounds good, Shizu-chan..." he moans, attacking my mouth again.

I guess he wants this as bad as I do.

We're so wrapped up in each other that we don't notice Shinra and Kadota walking toward us. Izaya is licking the back of my teeth, his hands in my hair, his groin perfectly angled against mine...

"Ahem..." the voice of Kadota sounds. They look awkward as fuck. I keep my hands where they are and eye them steadily.

"May we help you?"

"If you guys are done eye fucking each other, it's almost time for class to begin." Kadota grins, draping an arm over Shinra's shoulders. I don't blame them for feeling awkward. It's not every day you walk up on two men having a make out session.

"Ne, Shinra, are you getting aroused by watching me and Shizu-chan together?" Izaya teases.

Damn perverted flea.

"Wha- No! I'm not a pervert! Are you getting off on the fact that you're in public and doing inappropriate things?" he bites back.

"I'm not suffering from martymachlia." Izaya smirks, rising away from me.

Marty what now? I'm going to have to Google that later...

We all head back downstairs. None of us have the next class together, so we're going to have to part ways. We're laughing and joking...like always. I wonder if it's only me that notices how close Izaya is walking beside me. How his eyes glance up at me every now and then. How he's trying to walk away? What the fuck?

I grab him forcefully and push him back a little, into the wall. I connect our mouths and don't wait for permission to move my tongue with his.

"Nnnnnghh...Shizu~..." he groans as I bite his lips a little.

"Later~" I grin at him, his flushed face making me almost giddy.

"Make it worth my while, brute." he smirks back at me, winking.

I laugh to myself and walk away, feeling immensely better about things. I have a plan for how I want things to go.

For once, I want to think this through. I don't want to mess this up by being so fucking impulsive.

I walk into my classroom, hearing whispers. No one would dare say anything negative to me or Izaya about our relationship. We're the scariest guys in school.

As I prepare to sit in the class and do nothing because I just don't want to, I plan how my afternoon is going to go.

1. I'm going to Google 'Martymachlia'.

2. I'm telling Izaya I'm in love with him.

After all, Snorlax gets what Snorlax wants.

* * *

_Sachi: Ah...my fingers are numb from typing...FML._

_ Delic: Now we have a seconds chance to interrogate you! Where did you get the info on the shrooms?_

_ Sachi: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Sadly, this IS the last part of this. I need to finish my Tsukioppi story and start on my DelHibi story...You know, when I can find time. I do my typing late at night. (Whoo, Insomnia!)_

_ Delic: WTF? _

_ Sachi: Love you guys~!_


End file.
